25 de Octubre
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: [One-Shot] Los chicos estaban por echar humo por sus orejas. ¡¿Por qué carajo Kaiba llamaba la atención de todas las chicas justo ese día! ¡¿Qué tenía de especial el 25 de octubre! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, SETO! [RevolutionShipping&LeveBlueShipping]


… **Jujujujuju…**

 **Por el título de este One-Shot, deben saber de qué se tratará, y con el summary, mucho mejor. Y con la portada… MEJOR TODAVÍA! MUAJAJAJAJÁ! XD**

 **Ok, ya. Me estoy descontrolando. Es que, estaba buscando imágenes para una portada para un One-Shot Polarshipping, y me apareció esa entre recomendados. Mi reacción fue así.**

 **O.O**

 **o.o**

 **e.e**

 **e_e**

 **eue**

 **xD**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste!**

 **Se podría decir… Que contiene todo?**

 **Nyah, empeceeemooooos!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, sino a Kazuki Takahashi.**

 **.**

* * *

25 de Octubre.

.

Kaiba Seto no era de esos que iba muy seguido a la escuela.

¿Para qué?

Manejaba una de las empresas más importantes y estaba por estallar de millones.

¿Por qué rayos había ido justo ese preciso día al instituto?

Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban en Muto Yugi, Jonouchi Katsuya, Honda Hiroto y Otogi Ryuji.

.

Por otro lado, para el famoso duelista de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, le parecía un cruel castigo tener que volver al infernal lugar apestado de perdedores. Algunos eran más pasables y decentes que otros, sin embargo, no cambiaba el hecho que seguían siendo putas pestes.

La única razón por la cual había venido, había sido por su hermano.

* * *

 _—Nii-sama. Lo prometiste —Insistió Mokuba con una severa expresión._

 _—Mokuba, sé lo que dije, pero…_

 _—¿Kaiba Seto no está cumpliendo lo que dice? Vaya, qué decepción —Rodó de ojos, tratando de manipular el orgullo de su hermanito mayor—… Y yo que pensé que eras un hombre firme, de palabra, de…-_

 _—¡Creo que ya entendí! —Le cortó, rechinando los dientes—. Tú ganas, me tomaré un descanso mañana. Pero SOLO porque tú lo dices._

 _—¡Qué bien! —Sonrió finalmente—. Iré por ti después de que tus clases terminen._

 _El castaño rodó de ojos._

* * *

Maldijo el momento en que tuvo que prometerle eso a Mokuba, pero ya estaba hecho. No había marcha atrás.

—¡Kaiba-sama!

Y aquí vamos…

Alzó con irritación la vista y vio a una gran cantidad de chicas sosteniendo paquetes envueltos, sus ojos estaban llenos de ilusión.

Joder, hasta podía imaginar los corazones en ellos.

Chasqueó la lengua.

* * *

—¿Por qué mierda Kaiba está recibiendo regalos de las chicas? —Gruñó Jonouchi.

—No lo sé... —El amante de los dados frunció el ceño. A él le gustaba atraer la atención femenina, no era justo que llegara el _don empresario_ a arruinar su fiesta.

—Bah. Tal vez lo están recibiendo después de tanto tiempo sin verlo —Trató de restarle importancia Honda, rodando de ojos.

—Tal vez tengas razón, Honda-kun —Yugi le sonrió con amabilidad.

La verdad, al tricolor tampoco le importaba mucho que su _rival_ ganara atención femenina, le tenía sin cuidado. Aunque alzó una ceja al ver el espíritu del faraón pensativo, cruzado de brazos.

—" _¿Qué ocurre?"_ —Le preguntó mentalmente.

El faraón lo miró.

" _Me preguntaba cómo sabían que Kaiba volvería hoy. Que yo sepa, él no es de llamar la atención."_

Yugi frunció el ceño.

—… Huh… Tienes razón…—Musitó en voz alta.

—¿Qué? —Jonouchi alzó una ceja—. ¿La tengo?

—¿Huh? —Alzó la vista, mirándolo avergonzado—. ¿Dijiste algo, Jonouchi-kun?

—Dije que Kaiba hechizó a todas las chicas. ¿Crees que sea así?

Todos sus amigos lo miraron mal, el tricolor solo se rio, nervioso.

—No, no… Yo… Estaba hablando con el faraón…—Admitió avergonzado. Sus amigos lo miraron, atentos—. Umm… Él se pregunta cómo las chicas descubrieron que Kaiba vendría a la escuela… Porque… Ya saben… Él es muy reservado.

—… Mmmm… ahora que lo piensas, tienes razón. Algo no huele bien…—Musitó el rubio al acariciarse el mentón.

—¿Además de tus calcetines?

—¡Mis calcetines huelen a flores! ¡Los lavó Shizuka! —Se quejó con una mueca desagradable.

—¿Eh? ¿Shizuka-chan? —El rubio gruñó al ver los ojitos brillantes del castaño.

—No te acerques a ella, pedófilo…

—¿Qué tal yo? —Intervino Otogi con una coqueta sonrisa.

—¡VETE A LA MIERDA!

—Buenos días, chicos.

Bakura les sonreía con amabilidad a los cuatro, no parecía afectado de la conmoción.

—Buenos días, Bakura-kun —Yugi sonrió, aliviado que el albino haya alivianado, inconscientemente, el ambiente.

—¡Bakura! ¿No te molesta que se estén robando a tus chicas? —Se quejó el rubio, señalando a Kaiba.

El de ojos cafés miró la escena.

—… No me importa —Sonrió con dulzura—. Así podrían dejarme en paz por un día.

—¡Agh, vamos! Ni siquiera cuando Kaiba venía seguido a la escuela ganaba tanta atención. ¡¿QUÉ TIENE DE DIFERENTE ESTE DÍA?! —Se cabreó el duelista desamparado.

Yugi negó con la cabeza. Lo mejor sería apartar el tema lo antes posible, de lo contrario Jonouchi podría hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría después…

" _Yugi."_

—¿Eh? —Miró al espíritu, quien lo miraba con curiosidad—. _"¿Qué ocurre?"_

" _¿Dónde está Anzu?"_

—…—Abrió más los ojos, dándose cuenta de la ausencia de la castaña. Miró hacia todos lados. No, aún no llegaba.

La bailarina no era de esas que llegaban tarde.

—Chicos, ¿alguien sabe dónde está Anzu?

—¿Mm? Ahora que la mencionas…—Jonouchi frunció el ceño—. Es cierto… ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

El menor hizo una mueca, notando que su otro yo entrecerraba los ojos, delatando su preocupación por la castaña.

—¡Tranquilos, chicos! —Intervino Bakura, tan feliz como siempre—. Me topé con Anzu en el camino y me informó que hoy llegaría a la hora del almuerzo. Tiene autorización de los maestros.

—¿Ah, sí? —Otogi alzó una ceja, extrañado.

—¿Y por qué? —Indagó Honda.

—Dijo que la llamaron para un trabajo _especial_ …

No supieron por qué, pero la sonrisa del albino les pareció jodidamente escalofriante.

—… ¿Qué quieres decir con… _especial?_

—… No lo sé… Ella no me lo dijo.

Jonouchi palideció.

—¡DE SEGURO LE PAGARÁN POR PORSTITUCIÓN! —Se horrorizó.

—¡JONOUCHI! —Le regañó Honda—. ¡Ya hablamos de eso una vez! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—¡Pero esta vez SI puede ser verdad! Anzu _jamás_ faltaría a clases a menos que fuese extremadamente necesario…

—Jo-Jonouchi-kun…—Balbuceó algo temeroso Yugi.

El tricolor miró de reojo al faraón, se veía tenso y parecía más molesto que antes.

—… Y-Yo no creo que sea…-

—¡Vamos, Yugi!

—Yugi tiene razón. Deja de ver pornografía, Jonouchi —Otogi chasqueó la lengua—. Debió ser muy importante. Tal vez es algo familiar y no quiso decirnos.

—Esperemos que sea eso… Podremos preguntarle cuando llegue, ¿no? —Trató de alentarlos Yugi.

Casi soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando notó al espíritu del rompecabezas relajarse un poco, para finalmente desaparecer.

Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto…

.

.

.

* * *

—Hola, chicos. Lamento no haberles avisado… ¿Por qué las caras?

Anzu había llegado tan entusiasmada, cargando dos paquetes. Uno muy grande y el otro mucho más pequeño. Pero su felicidad se transformó en gran preocupación al notar el aura tan oscura de sus amigos

—Anzu, estás viva —El rubio le sonrió a medias.

La castaña alzó una ceja.

—… ¿Qué creías?

—Pues…-

—Ni preguntes —Le cortó rápidamente Otogi, mirando al rubio—. Y tú no contestes, si no quieres morir.

La ojiazul definitivamente no comprendía qué sucedía con los chicos. Decidió no insistir con la pregunta a Jonouchi.

—¿Por qué las caras largas?

—Pues, no es nada en verdad…—Yugi se encogió de hombros—. Solo nos parece extraño…-

—¡CLARO QUE ES MALO! —Le cortó Jonouchi al golpear la mesa. La castaña pegó un brinco—. ¡KAIBA SE ESTÁ GANANDO LA ATENCIÓN DE TODA LA POBLACIÓN FEMENINA!

—Jonouchi-kun, no seas exagerado…-

—¡Es cierto! —Soltó Anzu.

Los demás callaron abruptamente y la miraron.

—¿Eh?

—¡Tengo que buscar a Kaiba-kun! —Cogió nuevamente ambos paquetes—. Tengo que dárselos…—Murmuró, pero sus amigos la escucharon.

—¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?! —Soltó el rubio al colocarse pie rápidamente y detener a la castaña al agarrarla del brazo—. ¡UN MOMENTO!

—¿Qué? —Le contestó algo grosera, e impaciente.

—¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO, ANZU?! ¡¿TÚ TAMBIÉN?! ¡¿CON REGALOS Y TODO?!

—¡Pues claro que sí! Cualquiera en su sano juicio lo haría, ahora suéltame. ¡Encontrarme con Kaiba-kun es algo _primordial_!

Los chicos quedaron de piedra al oír esas palabras.

Yugi palideció.

Jonouchi podía jurar que su piel se había vuelto azul.

Honda estaba sin habla.

Otogi ignoró olímpicamente las moscas en su boca abierta.

Bakura estaba a punto de partirse de la risa, pero se aguantó lo mejor que pudo. Ellos aún no podían saberlo. El guardar ese pequeño dato sería muy divertido.

—… N-No puede ser…

—A-Anzu…

—Anzu está enamorada del narcisista ese…

—Vamos, Jonouchi-kun, no es un narcisis…—Iba a empezar tranquilamente el albino, pero fue cortado abruptamente.

—¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA NOS QUITÓ A NUESTRA ANZU! —Rugió furioso el rubio—. ¡AHORA SI QUE ESTOY SEGURO QUE LES PUSO UN ENCANTAMIENTO! ¡O UN AFRODISIACO EXTRAÑO…-!

—¡Estás diciendo tonterías, Jonouchi! —Le cortó Otogi— ¡No todo tiene que ver con… _eso_! —Le regañó.

—P-Pero Jonouchi tiene razón…—Murmuró Honda, realmente desconcertado—. Anzu realmente se veía muy… Decidida a buscar a Kaiba…

—… No… No, no puede ser… Nuestra Anzu… ¡CON ESE! —Miró a Yugi, que estaba más blanco que una hoja de papel. Soltó un gruñido y cogió el rompecabezas que colgaba del cuello del tricolor con violencia—. ¡OYE! ¡FARAÓN! ¡HAZ ALGO! ¡DE SEGURO KAIBA USÓ UN ARTÍCULO DEL MILENIO PARA MANIPULAR A ANZU! ¡HAZ ALGOOOOOOO!

—¡Jonouchi-kun! —Exclamó Yugi—. No creo que sea un buen momento…-

El tricolor lo sabía. Sentía el aura oscura del faraón, decir que estaba furioso era poco. Pero no podía culparlo.

¡¿Qué carajo ocurría con Anzu?!

¡¿En qué momento se había enamorado de Kaiba?!

¡Nunca hubo indicios!

—¡FARAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOÓN! —Siguió llamándole el rubio, sacudiendo el artículo con desesperación.

—¡Jou!

—¡Detente ya! ¡De seguro hay una explicación muuuuy lógica…-!

Otogi calló, causando que sus amigos lo miraran, pero él estaba muy ocupado observando la escena de la salida del salón. Todos se voltearon…

Para ver a Kaiba cargando los paquetes que la castaña al parecer le había dado con un solo brazo, mientras que con su otra mano jalaba insistentemente a Anzu, quien no parecía objetar.

—Kaiba-kun, puedo llevarlas yo…-

—Yo lo haré. No me mimes.

Bakura observaba tranquilamente la escena, para después desviar la mirada con suavidad y ver a sus amigos quedarse de piedra, al igual que las admiradoras del castaño y el resto del público.

—No puede ser…

.

.

.

* * *

—¿ _Mou Hitori no Boku_?

No hubo respuesta.

—… Umm… No me contesta…—Murmuró Yugi.

Los cuatro suspiraron.

—Agh, esto no puede ser…—Murmuró Jonouchi al revolverse el cabello—. Sigo… Sin creer que Anzu esté…—Hizo una mueca de asco—. ¡NO! No puede ser verdad… Anzu es como una hermana para mí, no puedo permitir que…-

—Amigo, todos queremos a Anzu y _todos_ queremos lo mejor para ella…—Le cortó Otogi—… Si ella es feliz con Kaiba…—Resopló—. Pues que así sea…

—… Al menos tendremos una excusa para partirle la cara si la lastima…-

—¡¿PARTIRLE LA CARA?! ¡ESO ES POCO! —Gruñó el rubio—. Lo mataré si le hace daño —Se cruzó de brazos.

Yugi permaneció en silencio, aun observando el rompecabezas. Yami no parecía querer salir, ni mucho menos hablar con alguien, ni siquiera con él. Comprendía su pena, él mismo la había vivido, sin embargo…

Allí estaban ellos.

Pero el faraón era una persona demasiado cerrada.

Pero la situación no mejoraba, Anzu había llegado, sí, pero desde que se había ido con Kaiba, no había vuelto a clases.

¿Qué podría estar…?

El timbre sonó, sacando a Yugi de sus pensamientos.

—… Ugh, hora de irse a casa…

Los cinco jóvenes agarraron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la salida. Bakura se veía muy tranquilo, de seguro había aceptado sin dramas la nueva relación de su amiga.

Pero, ¿sería así?

—¿Ah?

Jonouchi se detuvo al ver que en la entrada del instituto yacía un auto que él conocía muy bien. Le pertenecía a…

Una hermosa mujer rubia se quitó sus gafas de sol, para salir del auto con lentitud, casi como si estuviese posando para una revista.

—¡MAI! —Exclamó el rubio.

La duelista sonrió.

—Hola, chicos. Es un placer volver a verlos, espero que no les moleste que haya venido —Sonrió con picardía.

—No, para nada, Mai —Honda sonrió.

—También traje compañía, pues me encontré con unas cuantas en el camino…—Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Ah?

Miraron a Ishizu bajarse del auto, junto con una joven rubia con anteojos…

—¿Rebecca? —Mencionó en voz alta Yugi, confundido.

Y una linda castaña de largos cabellos.

—¡Shizuka! —Soltó el rubio al ver a su hermana.

—¡¿Shizuka-chan?!

—… N-No entiendo. ¿Qué hacen todas ustedes aquí? —Cuestionó el rubio mirando alternativamente a la rubia y a las demás, que no parecían querer acercarse a saludar, pues estaban muy ocupadas buscando con la mirada a alguien—. Es decir, no es malo… Pero es raro que nos vengan a visitar…-

—No te creas _tan_ especial, guapo —Mai ensanchó su diabólica sonrisa—. Vinimos a ver a Kaiba. _Todas_.

. . .

¿Eh?

—¿Q-Q-Q-Qué?

—Vinimos a…

—¡NOOO! ¡NO LO REPITAS! —Se cubrió los oídos, espantado—. ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO! ¡PUEDE! ¡SER! ¡¿Ustedes también?!

—¿Huh? ¡Mai, allí está! —Gritó Rebecca, señalando a Kaiba.

—Genial. ¡Hey, Kaiba! —Lo llamó a acercarse a él, seguida de Ishizu, Rebecca y Shizuka— Ten —Le tendió un paquete violeta con un listón azul. Mai le sonrió con amabilidad—. Es un regalo.

—Creo que eso está más que claro, Kujaku —Seto rodó de ojos.

Jonouchi podía jurar que hasta su cabello estaba rojo de la ira. _¡Mai… Y su hermanita lamiéndole los pies a ese maldito narcisista!_

—… Umm… Kaiba-san… Tenga… Espero que esté feliz este día…—Shizuka le sonrió con gran timidez al castaño.

—…—Recibió el paquete naranja sin quejas—. Gracias.

Honda y Otogi estaban de piedra.

 _Shizuka tenía ojos para Kaiba solamente…_

— _Hello, Kaiba!_ —Rebecca se rio al hablarle y extenderle un paquete verde agua—. Espero que te guste.

—Más vale que sea algo bueno.

Yugi no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Se había acostumbrado tanto a que Rebecca lo persiguiera, que lo abrazara o que de vez en cuando le robara un beso, que no supo en qué momento la había descuidado tanto…

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —El castaño miró con molestia a Ishizu. Sonrió con cinismo—. ¿Vienes a leerme el futuro como regalo? —Se mofó.

—Nada de eso, Seto —Se rio con suavidad al negar la cabeza. Le extendió un paquete color crema—. Espero que sea de tu agrado.

—Hmph.

—¡¿POR QUÉ SU HERMANO NO ESTÁ AQUÍ PARA DETENER ESTA LOCURA?! —Jonouchi estaba a punto de arrancarse el cabello.

Las chicas lo miraron con confusión.

—¿Qué te pasa, Jonouchi?

—Sí, ¿cuál es tu problema?

—Es normal que hagamos esto.

Muy bien.

Era. Suficiente.

—¡¿POR QUÉ?! —Estalló Jonouchi—. ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA TIENE QUE DARLE REGALOS A ESTE SOBERANO HIJO DE…-?!

—¡Jonouchi! —Le regañó una voz femenina acercándose.

Todos la miraron.

Anzu caminaba hacia ellos con una severa expresión, esta vez cargando un paquete muchísimo más grande, pero era llevado por un carrito que arrastraba la castaña. Se detuvo al lado de Kaiba.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan irrespetuoso? Kaiba-kun no se merece este trato hoy —Se cruzó de brazos, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—¡¿Acaso cupido te lanzó una flecha al cerebro?! —Le ladró, furioso— ¡Creí que siempre estarías de nuestro lado!

—… ¿Cupido? —Inclinó la cabeza, sin entender.

—¡Y tú, Mai! —La señaló con el dedo, suavizando su mirada al verla—… Lamento decírtelo, pero Kaiba no te hará feliz, así que ríndete. Tú también, Shizuka —Le ordenó a su hermana.

—¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO, JONOUCHI KATSUYA! —Le cortó rápidamente la castaña—… Déjame ver si entendí… ¿Creíste que estamos dándole regalos a Kaiba-kun porque… nos gusta? —Resumió.

Seto alzó una ceja, para finalmente analizar el rostro de esos perdedores. Todos estaban en shock; fijo sus ojos azules en el rompecabezas.

 _Interesante._

—… Pero te cogió de la mano —Comenzó a decir Jonouchi.

—Me estaba _jalando_ —Corrigió la castaña al rodar los ojos.

—¿Y qué si la tomé de la mano? —Kaiba sonrió con maldad.

Yugi alzó las cejas, notando cierto malestar que _precisamente_ no provenía de él.

—Kaiba-kun —Le reprendió amablemente la bailarina—. Estás empeorando esto.

—Mazaki —Se inclinó levemente para susurrarle, esperando que nadie más le oyera. Además, el acercarse a ella había provocado otro estrago en Yugi —. ¿No te gustaría _aprovecharte_ de la situación?

Anzu, comprendiendo sus palabras, alzó las cejas, indignada.

—Kaiba-kun. Estamos haciendo daño innecesario, Jonouchi está por quedarse calvo de la confusión —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Es divertido ver a ese perro sarnoso así —Sonrió con maldad, cerca de su cara.

" _Mou Hitori no Boku…"_

—Detente.

Mai, notando la sonrisa malvada de Kaiba, y viendo de reojo que cierto tricolor tenía su rostro ensombrecido gracias a sus mechones dorados, decidió seguirle el juego al castaño.

—Pensándolo bien, ustedes harían _muy_ linda pareja. De verdad te _envidio_ , Anzu —Hizo una notoria mueca de tristeza.

—¡¿MAI?! —Soltó Jonouchi, horrorizado.

El tricolor apretó los puños.

Rebecca, notando adónde querían llegar, tendió a soltar un suspiro.

Rodarían cabezas.

Ishizu sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Kujaku-san —La llamó amablemente. La rubia la miró —. Creo que esto es… _cruel_. El faraón nunca ha hecho algo en contra suya, ¿verdad?

Mai miró de reojo a Ishizu, después a Anzu, quien la fulminaba con la mirada, para finalmente mirar al tricolor.

Tragó saliva.

Mierda.

—Bien, bien —Alzó las manos con inocencia— Detengamos esto, Kaiba- _sama_.

El castaño se apartó de la castaña y cogió el carrito.

—Está bien. Gracias por tus _servicios_ , Mazaki —Agradeció secamente el castaño al darle un centenar de billetes a la castaña, quien terminó por sonreír.

— _Feliz cumpleaños,_ _Seto_.

Yami alzó rápidamente la vista.

.

.

.

* * *

Seto vio cómo su limosina se detenía para recibirle. Sus hombres lo ayudaron con el paquete mientras que él entraba al auto.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día, nii-sama? —Preguntó con una gran sonrisa Mokuba.

—Estuvo… Decente —Sonrió.

Jamás… Olvidaría la cara del faraón y sus perdedores amigos al enterarse que hoy era su cumpleaños.

Pudo haber sacado una fotografía y haberla enmarcado con oro.

Sip, fue un cumpleaños _interesante_.

.

.

.

* * *

—¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAN CREÍDO QUE ME GUSTABA UN CRETINO COMO KAIBA-KUN! —Les regañó Anzu a los cuatro, que miraban avergonzados el suelo—. Kaiba-kun no es malo, y sí, es atractivo, pero jamás saldría con alguien tan petulante. Creí que me conocían mejor que eso —Les dio un golpecito en la cabeza a cada uno con un libro.

Yugi suspiró. Apenas Yami se había enterado de la _verdadera razón_ , se había ido tan rápido como había venido.

Oh, Ra… Lo entendía.

¡Qué vergüenza!

—Sin embargo, veamos el lado positivo…—Intervino Ishizu con amabilidad.

Las chicas la miraron.

—Sus amigos deben quererlas mucho como para preocuparse _así_ de ustedes.

Mai miró a Jonouchi, quien se sonrojó y siguió mirando el suelo. La rubia se carcajeó y lo abrazó, sin dejar de reír.

—¡No puede creerlo! ¡Eres taaaaaaaaaaaaan tierno, _Katsuya-chan~!_ —Se siguió burlando entre risotadas.

—¡C-CÁLLATE! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE…! ¡UGH, MÁTENME POR FAVOR! —Gritó al cielo.

—… Umm… Creo que yo esconderé mi cabeza en la tierra como un pelicano.

—Avestruz, Honda…—Corrigió Otogi negando con la cabeza—… Creo que yo me cambiaré de nombre y me mudaré a América… Sí, será oficial.

—… ¿Yugi?

El tricolor se tensó al oír la voz de Rebecca. Alzó temerosamente la vista, pero se sonrojó aún más al notar que ella también tenía un suave polvo rosado adornando sus mofletes.

—… ¿De verdad te molestó que tal vez a mí…?—Dejó la pregunta al aire.

Yugi apartó la mirada, demasiado apenado. Rebecca terminó por sonreír y lo abrazó, besando su mejilla.

— _Oh, my Darling!_ —Exclamó, encantada.

Ishizu y Anzu intercambiaron miradas, para finalmente sonreír.

—… Pero… Yo le pedí a Bakura-kun que les contara que hoy es el cumpleaños de Kaiba-kun…—Anzu frunció el ceño— ¿Se le abra olvidado?

—¿Eh? ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó el rubio— ¿Bakura lo sabía?

—Claro que sí, le pedí que les dijera. Llegué tarde porque fui a comprar ingredientes para hacer un enorme pastel de cumpleaños. Mokuba me lo pidió y que lo terminara para cuando terminaran las clases. Y ya tengo mi paga —Mostró los billetes.

—… P-Pero…—Miró a Mai, quien seguía colgada de su cuello— ¿Y ustedes que le dieron de regalo?

—Cartas —Contestaron todas con una sonrisa.

—No puedo creer que Bakura-kun lo haya sabido todo este tiempo y no nos dijo nada…

—Oh~, créanme, quiso hacerlo… Pero le sugerí que no lo hiciera —Intervino una siniestra voz a sus espaldas.

Todos se giraron para ver al _otro_ Bakura sonreírles con malicia y satisfacción. Portaba la _sortija del milenio,_ logrando que todos entendieran.

—¡¿Tú?! —Soltó Jonouchi.

—¡Sí! ¡Yo! ¡Y logré lo que quería! —Se carcajeó— ¡Si tan solo hubiesen visto sus caras de tan solo imaginar que su chica se iría al lado de ese idiota sacerdote! ¡JAJAJA!

El albino malvado se dio la vuelta y se alejó del grupo, aun riéndose a la distancia de ellos.

—… Ese sujeto…—Gruñó Honda.

—… Es la maldad en persona —Completó el rubio.

—… No importa, valió la pena —Canturreó feliz Rebecca al abrazar nuevamente a Yugi, quien se rio, nervioso.

Mientras Honda y Otogi debatían por quién abrazaría primero a Shizuka, Anzu tendió a contar el dinero de la gran venta de hoy.

.

.

.

* * *

—Gracias, Anzu. Necesitábamos algo así.

—¿Comida?

—¡Sí! —Lloriqueó.

Anzu había decidido invitar a todos a comer en una heladería. No le importó para nada, no había gastado ni siquiera una décima parte de lo todo lo que Kaiba le había pagado. Y debía subirles el azúcar a sus pobres compañeros, casi habían sufrido un ataque.

—Bien, es hora de irme.

—Pero aún no has terminado.

—Lo sé, pero tengo que trabajar. Ustedes sigan comiendo —Sonrió—. Está todo pagado. Nos vemos mañana, amigos.

Hizo un gesto con la mano y salió corriendo, debía irse a su otro trabajo de medio tiempo.

—¡Anzu!

La castaña se detuvo abruptamente al oír la voz del faraón a sus espaldas. No estaba segura si quería decirle algo con respecto a lo sucedido, sabía que Kaiba quiso tomarle el pelo hoy. No podía confirmar si había logrado su cometido.

Sus ojos azules miraron a Yami, quien detuvo sus apresurados pasos. No sabía si su rostro enrojecido se debía a la carrera que había hecho para alcanzarlo o tal vez era simple vergüenza.

—¿Qué ocurre, faraón?

El tricolor apretó los labios y miró el suelo, indeciso de hablar.

En un principio, le había importado muy poco que las chicas le prestaran atención a Kaiba. Para él no era nada, no es como si las conociera. Solo Yugi y los demás lo sabían. Claro, eso fue hasta que Anzu se había acercado a él. _Nunca_ , se había sentido tan inseguro fuera de un duelo. Creyó que aparte de los terribles juegos de las sombras, no había nada más que temer salvo la seguridad de sus preciados camaradas. Su opinión se vio gravemente afectada cuando su rival se había _atrevido_ a tocar a la bailarina. _Lo cerca que estaban_ … Le había revuelto el estómago. Consideró en intervenir al intercambiar con su compañero, pero al salir a la luz la revelación de la fecha que era… Había explicado muchas cosas.

—Discúlpame, Anzu.

La aludida parpadeó, confundida.

—¿Por qué? No hiciste nada malo, ¿verdad? —Sonrió, tratando de hacerle las cosas más fáciles.

—Yo… Creí que…

No necesitó terminar la frase para saber de qué estaba hablando. La joven no sabía si sentirse ofendida por su desconfianza, o estar feliz porque había llamado la atención de su amor platónico.

No optó por ninguna de las dos opciones.

—Supongo que fue mi culpa por no decirles nada —Se encogió de hombros, tratando de librarse del tema lo antes posible.

—No, Anzu. No es tu culpa, es… Nuestra —Entrecerró los ojos.

—Faraón —Los ojos violetas de él la miraron. Anzu le sonrió— Dejemos esto atrás, fue solo un malentendido —Al ver la pensativa expresión de él, notó algo—… ¿Hay otra cosa que te moleste?

—… Es… Curiosidad —Presionó los labios, inseguro de preguntarle— Yo… Es decir, ¿por qué no Kaiba?

—…

 _¿Eh?_

—He notado que en tu escuela, siempre están detrás de él —Llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos, tratando de quitarles el sudor ante su nerviosismo—. Se podría decir que… Son todas. Bueno, excepto tú y unas cuantas más por tener pareja —La miró de reojo— Por eso me preguntaba el por qué no lo veías de… Esa manera.

No sabía si se había explicado bien, y honestamente no quería repetirlo. Ya había sonado como un completo imbécil.

Notó una suave sonrisa en el bello rostro de Anzu.

—Hay alguien más.

Alzó las cejas.

 _¿Huh?_

—Kaiba-kun puede ser muy atractivo y con muchos billetes —Dramatizó al agitar sus manos mientras se reía—, pero no es alguien que a _mí_ me gustaría —Lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Hay otra persona que ocupa mi corazón.

Oír que a su mejor amiga le gustaba alguien fue… _shockante_. Sin embargo, ver la forma en que brillaban esos hermosos zafiros, la _forma_ en que lo miró, lo hizo entender a dónde quería llegar la castaña.

Carraspeó un poco, tratando de componer su postura.

—Ya veo —Murmuró—… ¿Sabes? Estoy seguro que esa persona siente lo mismo por ti.

Los ojos de Anzu se agrandaron ante esas palabras. Trató de contestarle, de decirle algo, mas las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

—Ya… Tengo que irme. Cuídate —El faraón retrocedió, para finalmente volver con sus amigos que estaban en la heladería.

Anzu se quedó ahí parada, sin creer la información que había procesado.

.

.

.

* * *

Seto se encontraba en el muelle, contemplando el mar. Su hermanito le había obligado a despejarse del trabajo nuevamente, lo alejó de sus cartas y _también_ le obligó a que no pensara en una forma de derrotar a Yugi.

Resopló, molesto.

Pero sonrió al recordar lo que había ocurrido en la escuela.

Se podría decir que, _finalmente le había dejado mal parado._

Y eso había hecho _interesante_ su cumpleaños.

Soltó un bufido y se dirigió a su auto para irse a casa. Le había dado hambre y ya vería si contrataba de nuevo a Mazaki para pedirle otro pastel si estaba aprobado. Detuvo sus pasos al notar una figura encorvada en uno de los postes de luz. El castaño alzó una ceja y se acercó. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que se trataba de una chica de cabellos plateados.

—Hey —Usó la punta del pie para tocar suavemente su muslo.

La chica dio un respingo.

—¡AH! ¡Lo siento! —Parpadeó un par de veces y lo miró.

Kaiba notó que sus ojos eran azules, pero de una forma muy peculiar. Eran sumamente brillantes, como los de…

 _Blue Eyes White Dragon._

—¿Qué haces aquí tirada?

—Uhh, pues yo… Verá…

—Levántate, te llevaré a casa —Se giró y caminó nuevamente a su vehículo.

—¿Qué? Pero…

—No hay peros —Le cortó.

—Señor, yo no tengo casa.

El duelista se detuvo abruptamente al oír esas palabras. Se giró a verla y vio que la tristeza había nublado su resplandeciente mirar.

—… Ya veo —Musitó—… ¿Eres huérfana?

—Así es, señor.

—Tengo tu edad, no me digas señor —Rodó de ojos con irritación.

—Lo siento…

—¿Hiciste algo malo?

—¿Eh? No…

—Entonces no te disculpes —La jaló del brazo.

—¡Espere! ¿Adónde me lleva?

—Te asearás, comerás y luego te encontraremos un lugar para quedarte.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—A veces las personas más desafortunadas son las que tienen más potencial —Le sonrió con arrogancia— Mírame, comencé en un basurero y ahora estoy en la cima.

La joven entrecerró los ojos y al verlo mejor, los abrió enormemente.

—¡¿Usted es Kaiba Seto?!

—Así es. Ahora súbete.

—¡Pero no puedo aceptar esto, yo…!

—¡Haz lo que digo! —Le ordenó, causando un respingo en la joven— Aunque sea hoy, ¿quieres?

—… Está bien —Murmuró—… Después de todo es su cumpleaños, ¿no? —Seto la miró con una ceja alzada, incrédulo—… Umm… Hay carteles por todos lados, ¿sabe? —Señaló un rascacielos que estaba tapado por un gran eslogan anunciando la fecha que era.

Seto maldijo a los malditos publicistas. Claro, por eso todos…

 _Excepto los perdedores de…_

—¿Me dirás tu nombre? —Preguntó al abrirle la puerta.

Ella lo miró varios segundos, después, una tímida y dulce sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Antes de subir, susurró:

—Soy Kisara.

 _Ahora sí su cumpleaños se había vuelto oficialmente bueno._

.

 _Fin._

.

 **NO ME ODIEN PORQUE LO DEJÉ HASTA AQUÍ! ASÍ ES LA VIDA!**

 **Jajajaja!**

 **Feliz cumpleaños Seto!**

 **Ay, debería hacer esto más seguido xD**

 **Esto tiene más humor que nada, pero en fin…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Nos leemos en un tiempo**

 **Los que NO SABEN, les informo: Estoy MUY MAL de salud, así que espero que me entiendan.**

 **Rossana's Mind.**


End file.
